


Guide

by Illnoira666 (Erin330)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Divorce, F1 1996, F1 1997, F1 1998, F1 1999, First Person Point of View, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin330/pseuds/Illnoira666
Summary: Michael is a mechanic for Mercedes since McLaren switched to the German engines.
Relationships: Mika Häkkinen/Michael Schumacher
Kudos: 19





	1. Michael Schumacher - 1996 Belgian Grand Prix

**Author's Note:**

> Michael's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael's POV, G-rated

I could already see what was happening.

It started with Mika ignoring his wife more and more, even with no one around them.

Some would say the driver was distracted by something, but I knew better.

I might not speak Finnish, but I know I did hear them argue some time ago. And it sounded pretty heated.

I stayed out of it, naturally. Or Miss Erja could potentially think I was trying to nick her husband away from her or something equally silly to that. I just observed.

It was visible that their relationship was falling apart for one reason or another.

Mika spend much more time in the garage, lingered around after races, talking to everyone about everything and nothing. And I mean that in the way of he doesn’t only speak to us about past sessions or upcoming sessions, but also asks us about our personal lives.

A lot of my people seem to be happy about it, to have someone genuinely interested in them as a person. It made them happier, so I let it slide. As long as their performances weren’t dropping, it was good for overall morale. I may not really understand other humans that much, but a good morale kept up motivations to do well.

But one day, Häkkinen looked extremely tired when he arrived.

I looked at my watch and frowned, he was extremely early. Only mechanics were arriving on circuit at this point. I watched him sit down at a station and slam his head onto the desk. I flinched, though I slowly walked closer. “Are you… okay, mister Häkkinen?”

“Physically, I’m fine.” the Finn said lifting his head. He didn’t even have a red sport on his forehead. “But mentally, I’m fucking drained.”

I lifted an eyebrow. “What happened?”  
“I threw Erja out.”

“What did she do?”

“She cheated, multiple times, multiple men.” he looked incredibly heartbroken.

Machines compared to humans were much simpler. They may have difficult electronics in them, but those are fixable, replaceable even, you could tune and shape them to your own will.

Humans… were much more complicated. They had feelings you could hurt, and broken trust and broken hearts could not be replaced or were easily fixable.

That’s why I had chosen to work with engines, they were easy to understand and didn’t need empathy. They were tools to cover miles of road, bring humans from one place to another.

I did not know how to comfort Mika in his heartbreak and how to face the betrayal. I did not pity him; I was incredibly sad for him.

“I am here.” I stated. “If you… want to talk?”

The driver smiled at me. “Weren’t you supposed to be that one engineer that doesn’t like emotion?”

“I’m pretty sure your current mental state is not good for your driving ability, mister Häkkinen. You need an outlet; in any way you may choose to do so.”

“Ah, you’re just functional.” his smile reached his eyes again, which was good. “You know, I’ve always liked you for that. I know others quite dislike you, but they’re assholes who can’t appreciate your work ethics.”

I didn’t quite know how to handle that complement. “Uhm… thank you, mister Häkkinen.”

The Alpha smiled at me again. “Please, it’s Mika.”

I’m pretty sure he saw my blush after he gave me that compliment.

Mika hung back into the chair he was seated in. “I never thought Erja would cheat, you know. Her family is a rather traditional Alpha male – Beta female style family. I thought I wanted that, something normal, something traditional, something to hang onto after my racing career.”

I never quite understood tradition, but I did understand familiarity.

The driver sighed. “I was a fool for having such thoughts. I thought I gave her everything she wanted and needed… but apparently she thinks I’m not Alpha enough.”

He had a very sad look in his eyes when he said that. I frowned at it. “Not Alpha enough?”

“I don’t know what she meant by it either. Nor did I let her explain, that’s when I threw her out this morning, when I caught her.”

I looked him up and down. “I don’t think there’s anything wrong with you, physically. You do look like pretty typical Alpha though: broad shouldered, strong arms, large hands… of course I don’t know what goes on beneath all that clothing, but I can only expect it to be any Omega’s wet dream.”

The Finn started laughing.

I smiled. _‘Good, he’s laughing again.’_

When he was done laughing, I saw the happiness hadn’t left his eyes yet. “Oh God, it’s been a while since I’ve laughed like that.”

I looked on my clipboard. “Well, seeing as you’re this early, would you mind giving me a hand with the toolbox? Both your and Coulthard’s engines need some finetuning, the guys at the factory don’t always have them in the right settings for the circuit.”

“Sure.” and he stood up from the chair.

Häkkinen, I mean, Mika, was a pretty helpful helper. He may not know what every tool was, but he didn’t have any experience with engineering. And that guy really liked to talk.

I just let him rant about the rally racing in the Finnish woods in the snow. It sounded dangerous, but most rally drivers were goddamn nutjobs. Not that any racing driver was very sane, you kinda had to be insane to drive at like 324 miles an hour from the La Source hairpin all the way to the end of Kemmel Straight.

Mika was one of the saner drivers, he understood the risks he was taking, and only really took the acceptable risks.

As he handed me a screwdriver, he started asking about me. “So, does the paddock’s most non-empathic Omega have anyone waiting for him at home?”

“I’m still single, if that’s what you meant.”

The driver hummed. “I’d have thought someone like you would have a Mate lined up.”

“Most Alphas I meet don’t want an independent Omega.” I don’t even know why I told him that.

“Then they’re not worth your time.” he snorted.

I think I blushed even more than I did before. “Well thank you, Mika.”

“How did you end up in engineering?”

“Well, I guess when my brother started karting. I also did it for a little while, but I found the technical aspect to be more interesting. You know, engines, strategies… they’re my favourite part.”

Mika smiled. “I would’ve liked to see you karting. You certain though you don’t want to be a strategist?”

“Maybe… if Mercedes had a more competent head engineer.”

“So… got any siblings you’re close to?”

“Just my brother Ralf, who’s in Formula Nippon at this moment. He’s also going to go into the GT500 Championship. I just hope he does well.”

“Don’t we all?”

I bit my lip as I was checking the valves. “Uh, do you have any siblings?”

“One sister, Nina. She’s a bit older than me.”

“Are you close to her?”

“Not as close as I would like. We both have very different lives; I’m flying all over the world to race and she’s a happily married university graduate working in a hospital. But we’ll always be each other’s biggest fans, that’s one thing that has remained.”

I looked at his expression. He seemed slightly down. “Well, you could invite her in here if she’s got a couple off days. I’m pretty sure none of the engineers would mind if she stayed in the back.”

“Yeah… maybe I should invite her, and my parents. They haven’t been in a garage since my Formula Three race in Macau almost seven years ago now.” Mika took out his phone. “Maybe I can get Keke to organize tickets and everything.”

I smiled.

I’ve smiled too much already.


	2. Mika Hakkinen - 1996 Japanese Grand Prix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mika's POV, G rated

After separating from Erja, I did feel a lot better.

The past couple weeks have been hectic, as I’ve had to inform my family and friends about our pending divorce and the reason why. Most of them naturally agreed that I was making the right decision, that she just shouldn’t have cheated on me… with exceptions.

Salo and Letho saw it as me pulling a dick move on her so I can just go and find someone else.

I wasn’t even seeking other people out, I just realized after talking to Michael that I deserve to be happy.

The Omega was very brilliant, he knew that Merc engine inside and out and somehow knew just how to fix an engine between free practise and qualifying.

Not everyone appreciated his intelligence, they actually despised him for it.

I liked it to talk to him though. We might not be the best of friends, but we basically only just started talking to each other. And people are already staring at me weirdly, as if I’ve grown an extra head. At least, that’s how the stares feel.

We’re at Suzuka now, usually not a track I’m good at, but I really look forward to it. It’s a challenge.

Michael was so much different than Erja, they were like complete opposites, it was very refreshing to have Michael in my life now.

I wanted nothing to do with Erja anymore, she’d broken my trust in her.

“Alright, you’re ready to go.” Michael said to me.

I nodded before I put my balaclava and helmet on.

“I’ll be keeping track of your engine.”

“I know you will.” and I got into my car to get strapped in.

* * *

When I got out of the car, I had gotten into 3rd place… on the podium.

I couldn’t really believe it still… I was finally lucky, after so many non-point scoring finishes, I’d broken my bad luck streak.

Maybe my luck would be better next year.

If our reliability was better and I quit crashing as much as I did this year.

I hugged the mechanics and engineers in our team.

It was also the first time I saw Michael in the crowd. I hugged him the tightest.

“Thank you, Michael.” I said, my voice slightly muffled by my helmet and the slaps I received.

The Chief mechanic smiled at me, he’d heard me. “Good job out there, now you gotta go up.”

I nodded and turned away.

When I saw Michael smile at me, I had butterflies in my stomach.

There was something special about Michael that made me want to be near him.

He was different from most Omegas I’ve met in the past during my rise through the ranks. He was confident in his abilities, he walked in a way that let you know he wasn’t taking your bullshit… he was a different kind of special.

* * *

I saw him again after the podium ceremony as the guys were packing up stuff.

Michael looked at the trophy. “I hope it’s not too heavy.”

I shook my head. “It’s not.”

“Can you tell Dennis I’ll be back in about half an hour, I’ve got to drop some stuff off at the FIA before those guys pack up.”

I nodded. “Of course, I’ll let him know.”

I did, but after 40 minutes, Michael still wasn’t back, and the guys were almost done. They only needed signatures before they could leave. I decided to walk towards the FIA building.

Maybe it took longer than Michael expected? I mean, the walk itself is short enough, McLaren is not one of the backmarker teams whose personnel have to walk _miles_ to reach that building near the Williams motor home. So, it must be somewhere that he was held up.

When I saw Michael, my blood ran cold.

It was Jean Todt, the Ferrari team principal, who was looking at Michael with lustful fire in his eyes and his hands lingered just inches away from the mechanic’s skin It was clear that the French Alpha was interested in Michael in more way than one.

I could see in the Omega’s body language that he too wasn’t happy with the situation he was in.

I went up to them. “Hey Michael, Dennis needs your signature before departing.”

“I’ll come with you.” and he quickly came over to me.

While looking back at Todt, I protectively wrapped my right arm around the German. “You okay?”

“I am now.” Michael placed his left hand on my right hand, which was laying on his waist.

“What was that all about.” I asked.

“He’s wanted me to join Ferrari since last year.” the Omega told me as we walked back together.

I felt ready to growl. “From the way he looked at you, I don’t think it is because of your intelligence.”

“I know.” my German companion told, which I found a relief. “He’s very much sexually interested in me.” my hairs were rising again. “But I don’t like him.” more relief.

When we almost reached the McLaren pit box, I realized my hand was still on Michael’s waist and that his hand was on top of mine. I blushed before slowly retreating my hand. “I’ll uhm… see you at testing?”

“You certainly will, Mika.”


	3. Ralf Schumacher - December 1996

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ralf's POV, G-rated

I was checking the post that had come in this morning.

I suspected most of them were Christmas cards for my parents, maybe a couple for me from some of my friends. A lot of Christmas cards were self-made, especially in my parents’ generation.

What I didn’t expect though, were _four_ envelopes addressed to my brother.

Michael didn’t have a lot of real friends, only his best friend Corinna to be honest. Only she’d truly been there after my brother presented. Others said he’d just turn into a baby factory once he was Mated.

It’s true that certain Alphas indeed think like that, that Omegas are only good enough for sitting at home, be pregnant and raise children, they make Omegas believe it too.

 _‘Maybe they are from people at work?’_ I asked myself, and I thought about that for a couple seconds.

Michael has never really talked about people he was close with at work. Not in the McLaren garage or at the Mercedes factory. Though he never tells me everything, so there could be someone.

The one with the German post stamp had to be Corinna with one of her lovely post cards. The second one had a British stamp and the remaining 2 had a Finnish stamp.

“Ah, I see the post has arrived.” my brother said as he walked into the living room.

I held up the 4 envelopes. “These’ve got your name on it.”

I saw him frown, then shrug. “Okay.” and he took them from me.

I leaned on the wooden table as I saw him checking them out and opening them up. “Who do you think they’re from?”

Michael lifted his shoulders as he opened the envelope with the German stamp. “Well, I expect this one to be from Corinna.” he opened the rather glittery card. “And it is. The others, I’ll find out in a moment.”

He opened the British envelope.

The card in that one was a typically manufactured one with a Santa and a pair of reindeer on the front.

“Oh, looks like mister Dennis has send me one.”

“You mean, the McLaren team owner?” I asked, blinking.

“Yup.” my brother popped the ‘p’.

I raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment further.

It wasn’t weird to receive a Christmas card from your boss, or even an extremely large package with goods. That was in these days.

Michael put the two cards on the table, and I was able to read Corinna’s scrambly German script and a perfectly straight and curly handwriting in Dennis’s card. Then, he opened the 3rd envelope.

Instead of a card, it was a letter.

“Who’s writing you a letter?” I asked.

“Mika.” my brother replied. “You know, the McLaren driver.”

I did remember the Finn. I met him at my McLaren test last September, before I was confirmed to drive for the Jordan team next year. I could’ve been McLaren’s test driver, but a full F1 seat is what you want.

“Since when do you have contact with him?”

“We started talking during the Belgian weekend. Apparently, his wife cheated, and now they’re getting a divorce. He was in need of some cheering up.”

I raised an eyebrow. “Were there clues?”

“Just a couple arguments in Finnish I couldn’t understand anything of, and Mika passive aggressively ignoring his missus… before that weekend. I think he already suspected something, but it was there that he actively caught her.”

I felt a pained look creeping up. “Damn. I really can’t imagine the pain he must’ve felt.”

“There was a lot of pain in his eyes.” Michael told as he was reading the letter.

Well, at least my brother was making some contacts within the team. He only had Corinna here, but no one else really except for me and our parents.

And he hadn’t made the best of friends within Mercedes, just because he was more knowledgeable than his peers. Those idiots probably believed Michael bend over and got fucked by all the bosses to have the position he was in.

The things they say about Omegas and Beta women… like all of them are whores.

Well, certainly women like Häkkinen’s wife contributed to that by cheating on their husbands.

“You should write him back.”

Michael nudged his head. “Maybe I should. Though I don’t know if he’ll receive this before the first test.”

“You can always try. You’ve got his address?”

My brother turned the paper, so I could see the lay-out of the letter. “He wrote it at the bottom.”

“Good, just go write one!”

Then the other envelope with the Finnish stamp must also be from Häkkinen.

Probably a Christmas card or something.


	4. Nina Häkkinen – 1997 Australian Grand Prix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nina's POV

I was pretty glad to be with my brother when he was working. All I could ever see were the sessions, if I wasn’t at work or too tired from work.

And well, Mika was happy that I was there at the season’s opener with him.

I know he needed some sort of support since he separated from Erja.

That woman was an old shrew, I had never really liked her from day 1. I guess I just had this feeling.

Apparently, I had been sorta right.

Erja hadn’t been the right partner for my baby brother.

That cheating liar.

And she’d cheated with _Salo_ … whom we thought was a friend. Apparently not.

I was in the back of the garage, standing with my parents and a couple engineers who’d watch the race from the screen we watched from too.

In preparation for the session, Mika was talking to one of the mechanics who was clearly explaining something to him as he was closing up his racing suit.

I have to say, that mechanic looked pretty cute, even if he was Omega.

Maybe my brother thought the guy was cute too. And well, he was basically going to be single within the next couple months anyway, so why not flirt.

“You think you can do that?” the mechanic asked.

“For you I’d do anything.”

I grinned. Yup, my brother was flirting with the Omega.

The dark blonde guy shook his head with a smile on his face. “Just don’t go too tough on the engine. We need that thing.”

“I promise, don’t worry.”

“Good.”

* * *

My eyes kept following that specific mechanic around the pit box as the race was commencing.

He was a straight up professional once he had that helmet on and had to run out to do the pitstops. He was the left front wheel gunner, and pretty good at it too.

All those guys were good, or they wouldn’t have been hired.

From what I could gather, he was a Mercedes engine mechanic from Germany and very focussed on the job. The engineers I spoke to didn’t really like him, because he gave off an air of arrogance.

If this guy was truly arrogant, I hoped my brother would see that soon.

Erja had been a bitch too, thinking she was better than everybody else. It’d been her confidence that had drawn Mika in, which isn’t that strange.

Some men just like confident partners.

Erja had just taken it a couple steps too far. Cheating was a dick move; you didn’t do that unless you wanted to hurt your partner intentionally.

I had applauded my brother for calling it quits and seeking out other potential partners.

I’m pretty sure he’s had sex over the winter with some random willing person he picked up at bars.

Mika had done it before, when he’d been in between girlfriends.

Before the race even started, last year’s champion was in trouble in his Arrows. Then, there was a 3-car collision before the end of the 1st lap.

I winced. It reminded me that I’d almost lost my brother 1 and a half years ago at the other Australian track… the one in Adelaide.

I remembered that the mechanic my brother had been flirting with did visit the hospital. I hadn’t really talked to him, because he hadn’t physically been inside the room. He’d just stood outside the door, watching with sorrow. I had found it weird that he hadn’t come in, because I’m barely familiar with the dynamics. My husband had to explain it to me, that Beta women didn’t want Omegas near their Alpha husbands. It’s not like I was told prior to that day, because I’m an Alpha woman.

Maybe that’s why my brother hadn’t really interacted with the guy until his separation, after that he’d been free to do whatever he wanted.

* * *

I clapped and cheered when my brother cam in 3rd.

It would seem that the McLaren-Mercedes was getting better and better.

The other side of the garage was even more in euphoria, because Coulthard had won the race in front of Ferrari driver Alesi who people said was THE guy for the championship.

We all went out to the podium ceremony, gathering at the fence as the cars drove into parc ferme.

Both Mika and David cuddled all of us, though I did see my brother embrace that one mechanic longer than he hugged anyone else from the team.

My brother was definitely interested in him.

I studied him a bit more now I could see him closer up.

The Omega certainly wasn’t ugly, but he wasn’t the most beautiful person I’d ever seen either. He was about the same height as my brother, had a rather slim build and smelled very sweetly.

I think I still need more information.

* * *

Well, I accidentally caught my brother making out with the Omega.

I didn’t walk in on them. When I found them, they were still just talking with Mika’s dressing room door slightly open so I could look inside.

“You had a great performance on track today.”

“Thank you, it looks like you did an incredible job on the engine.”

“I told you, I will always do the best I can. You gave it your all inside the machinery.”

As any Alpha would, my brother puffed his chest in pride. “I want to perform, for you.”

“Such a sweetheart.”

“I can be much more of a ‘sweetheart’ to you.” and Mika captured the other man’s lips.

The mechanic didn’t pull away, he actually leaned in after a couple seconds.

They parted after a couple of moments, both grinning from ear to ear.

“Can I kiss you again?” my brother asked.

“Of course, you can.”

I turned my head away before they kissed for a second time. I blinked.

This was a development I had not expected to happen.

Maybe my brother had been interested before he caught Erja cheating, but hadn’t acted on it because of his marriage, because he _was_ faithful to her.


	5. David Coulthard - 1997 Brazilian Grand Prix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> David's POV, G-rated

I didn’t quite know what to think when I saw my teammate kissing Mercedes’ Chief Mechanic.

Mika had married Erja almost two years ago, but right now he was kissing someone else.

The kiss they shared seemed sexually intended.

I kept silent throughout the Friday since we had work to focus on, and neither of us could afford getting distracted. Australia had been a good start, but we had to keep up the form if we wanted to compete against the two best teams on the grid that were Ferrari and Williams.

After we qualified 4th and 12th, I went to talk to him.

I found him putting his helmet away in his dressing room.

Mika looked at me. “Oh, hi David. I’m sorry you had such a shitty qualifying.”

“At least you did qualify top five. Get us some points tomorrow, will ya?”

My teammate nodded. “I’ll certainly try.”

I decided to go a bit more subtle about it. “How are you and Erja? Isn’t your two-year anniversary coming up?” Yeah, that should work.

The Finn pulled a sad face. “Uhm… we’re not going to make it to that date.”

I blinked in shock. “What?”

“We’re getting a divorce. And we’ve been separated since Belgium last year.”

Well, I had not expected that one. “I thought you were in love with her.”

“I was. Until I caught her cheating… with Salo.”

I shook my head. “Goddamn mate, that’s absolutely horrible! I’m so sorry to hear that!”

I felt I’d been insensitive towards him. Divorces are always horrible, especially when one of the spouses had been cheating. No wonder he’d been kissing that Omega mechanic.

“Nothing you can help about it.” Mika stated, shrugging. “I just hope our divorce gets through soon.”

“What a bitch.” I murmured.

Then, memories of the past came creeping up.

When Mika and Erja had been dating, Erja had been flirting with me. I hadn’t thought anything of it back then. They weren’t married, and maybe they weren’t exclusive when it came to dating.

“Since when had she been cheating?”

My teammate shrugged. “I don’t really know. Probably all of it, as she did confess to have cheated on me multiple times.”

I really felt sorry for him. I remembered how happy he was when he got married. I knew it was one of his dreams to be a father one day, which was even the reason he married so young. Then I thought back about him romantically kissing the Chief Mechanic.

Michael Schumacher was just half a year younger than Mika. And he was an Omega, which was another plus. Omegas were known to be much more fertile, especially during their Heats.

“You think you’re going back into dating?”

“I’m already trying to get someone to date me.” the Finn told, his eyes shining.

I grinned back. So he was definitely trying to get that Merc mechanic into his bed, probably charming his way into the Omega’s pants as soon as he was officially divorced. “And who’s the lucky one?”

“He’s kinda known as the McLaren mechanic with no emotions.” Mika told. “But he’s actually very sweet. Just very practical at work and everything. I really like him though, a nice fresh breath after this debacle with Erja. He’s nothing like her, except for the confidence he’s got.”

“That’s good, right?”

My teammate nodded. “Yes, it is. How are things between you and Heidi by the way?”

* * *

I grumbled when I put my helmet away in my dressing room. Getting 10th place after getting the win last time out in Australia wasn’t what I wanted.

At least Mika had been able to score 4th place, so McLaren wasn’t pointless this weekend.

At least he had gotten off to a pretty consistent start.

That’s how World Championships were won: consistency.

I changed back into casual clothing before going out to the parking lot and leaving the track to go back to the hotel. I did notice it was a part down at Williams, to celebrate Villeneuve’s win.

I sincerely hope that Argentina will be better to us, and that we’ll both score points. I really want us to be competitive this year, and hopefully get a Championship in the upcoming years.

Either the constructors or drivers.

That’s what McLaren wanted since changing the Honda engines for Mercedes engines.

I saw my teammate again at dinner in the hotel restaurant.

He was having dinner with his sister.

At least he wasn’t lonely.

I’d hated it if he’d been lonely.

Just because of a stupid bitch of a cheating wife.


	6. Mika Hakkinen - 1997 German Grand Prix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mika's POV, M-rated

I had rolled my eyes at the news articles that said that I was a cheating bastard.

My divorce from Erja wasn’t public yet, but it had finally gone through last week.

Yeah, I’d taken Michael out to a nice little restaurant when we were in France, and the press had picked up on that since some random person snapped a picture of us at that restaurant.

But dating when you were in a divorce process wasn’t technically cheating, because I had already been separated from my ex at that point.

In Germany however, I saw my team giving me either angry or disappointed looks.

David, who already knew since I told him in Brazil, was rather uncomfortable in the garage. I knew he wanted to tell them all about it, but I’d asked him not to.

I wanted it done on my terms.

That was until Dennis sat me down.

“You have to give some sort of statement on this, Häkkinen. This could really damage the team. Especially since it’s Mercedes’s Chief Mechanic whom you’ve been caught kissing.”

I sighed. “I’d rather have done this on my own timing.”

“We have no timing, Häkkinen. This is Mercedes’s home race; we can’t afford to look bad.” Ron sat down. “How about you tell me the truth about this. Like how long you’ve been having an affair with mister Schumacher?”

“It’s not an _affair_.” I pointed out. “I’ve been separated from Erja since Belgium last year and officially divorced since last week. I wasn’t the one cheating.”

My team principal blinked. “Sorry, I was unaware.”

“It’s just my family and David who know.” I told. “I was going to announce it after the race, so the media would be slightly calmed down before the Hungarian Grand Prix.”

Dennis nodded at me. “That’s very sensible. I’m sorry it had to go like this. But I’d advise you to do it before qualifying, the media will hunt you down and drag your name through the mud.”

“Yeah… I shouldn’t give Erja that satisfaction.”

“Why did you get a divorce anyway? I thought you were pretty happy together.”

I’m very sure my blue eyes turned even more ice cold. “She was a cheating bitch.”

It seemed to have silenced my boss for a couple seconds. “I’m sorry Mika, you didn’t deserve that.”

I smiled at him.

He may have thought I had been the one to cheat, but that’s just because one picture of me and Michael blew up in the papers overnight and the general public was unaware of my recent bachelor status.

So, I wrote down a statement with him.

That should do the trick.

* * *

Of course, the statement was published the very next day.

Each and every news outlet reacted differently, naturally.

Not _all_ papers were very kind towards me.

I mean, the Daily Mail carried the headline _‘Looks Like We Got the Wrong End’_ while Della Sport stated: _‘Just an Excuse of Another Cheating Alpha?’_.

It seemed not everyone believed me on my word and wanted actual proof.

Because why would a gorgeous Beta woman like Erja cheat on her Alpha husband who was a Formula One driver? She’d be crazy! No, it was much more plausible for me to cheat because I’d settled down to fast and I wanted to have a taste of what else was out there or I’d been seduced by Michael’s scent. Because _everyone_ knew that Alphas couldn’t resist the sweet scent of a fertile Omega.

I rolled my eyes at literally all the suggestions.

If they wanted proof, _fine_ , I’ll release those court documents.

Then they can read how Erja boosted about her ‘right’ to cheat on me.

* * *

On Saturday, I was smirking throughout the day.

I’d released the court documents Friday evening, and it looks like some journalists spit through them to publish a juicy little story in the morning papers.

And qualifying 3rd with 0.161 seconds behind Berger’s pole lap time did a lot for my confidence as well.

That evening, I laid on the bed reading the newspaper, smirking.

* * *

**_ ‘How the Häkkinen Case Changed the Paddock’ _ **

_By now, everyone in the Formula One paddock knows about the controversial picture that was released on Wednesday by an anonymous amateur photographer. Almost everyone in the paddock believed that McLaren driver Mika Häkkinen was cheating on his rather gorgeous Beta wife of two years… with one of Mercedes Benz’s highest-ranking mechanics in its F1 project._

_But as it turns out, it was the_ forme _r Mrs. Häkkinen who cheated._

_Yes, ladies and gentlemen, you read that right. Mika Häkkinen is single again._

_Erja Honkanen even_ boasted _about her cheating in court, which we were able to read in recently published court documents that included transcriptions of several hearings at the Finnish National Court. She cites various ‘reasons’ as why she cheated on her former husband. In one of her anecdotes, she stated that she found her former husband to be unfit to sire any children with her._

_Yes, she said this. If you’d like to read the full transcripts, you can find these on our site._

_We here at the Daily Mail all feel sorry for Mika Häkkinen and what he had to put up with during his divorce process. We hope he has a lot better luck now he’s single again and not being pulled down by a woman like that, in both his love life and in racing._

* * *

As I was just done reading the article, there was a knock at my door. I frowned as I looked at the clock on my nightstand. Who would visit me at 9.30? I put down the paper before going to open up the door.

As soon as I did though, Michael kissed me full on the lips.

I pulled him inside, closed the door, and pushed him towards the bed without our faces separating for more than to take a breath before kissing again.

We fell down together, and I could really feel how gorgeous Michael was beneath all that clothing.

He tugged at my shirt, and I smirked before I manoeuvred my hands to open the buttons.

It felt good, my beautiful lover-to-be initiating intimacy.

As his hands were touching my naked skin, I could feel myself getting hard. He made me want him, want every part of his body, want to touch him, want to pleasure him.

“I want to be naked with you.” Michael said to me, pushing my shirt down my shoulders.

I stripped the fabric off. “I want to see you naked as well.”

I felt as giddy as a young child on Christmas Eve, ready to unpack the presents. I wanted to be close to Michael, as close as possible. I needed to feel his skin on mine.

As I removed his clothes, it revealed perfect pale skin. I could not keep my hands off of it.

“You’re beautiful Michael. Can you even imagine what you’re doing to me?” I was looking deep in Michael’s eyes, our faces just inches apart, as I laid on top of him.

My pants were definitely too tight at this point.


	7. Michael Schumacher - 1997 European Grand Prix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated E!!!!

Jerez had arrived. Last race of this season.

The Mercedes engines were getting stronger and more powerful, I could hear it from all the noise.

It had looked promising back in the factory in Stuttgart, but it was always different when it ran inside of the McLaren car. But this time it seemed to work very well.

We even won the race, even if that was just because Alesi had attempted to crash Villeneuve out of the race, which left the Frenchman stuck in the gravel and the Canadian running with a half-broken suspension to the end of the race.

Both Mika and David passed the stricken Williams before the end, respectively becoming 1st and 2nd.

I was proud of Mika, for finally reaching the top of that podium.

It was his 1st race win, one he’d been waiting for ever since he stepped into the McLaren back in 1993 to replace Michael Andretti, who had really cooked it up. Too much crashing.

As the Finnish national anthem was being played, I felt his gaze upon me.

I felt the same butterflies as I always did when I knew he was looking at me.

I may defy Omega gender normalities, but I can’t ignore my biology and hormones playing up.

There Mika was, on that top step, towering above everyone.

I hadn’t felt this with anyone else, and it was especially prevalent when he was close to me, preferably with his arms pulling me against him and dominating our kiss.

I’m not afraid to state I’ve had sexual fantasies about Mika, he’s a rather handsome Alpha. I’m hardly the only one to get off to imagining Mika in all his naked glory in their bed doing unspeakable things.

* * *

Mika had poured me a glass of his champagne bottle, from whatever was left, with a wink.

He’d made me blush again, much to the amusement of the entire garage.

Ever since Germany, when the news of his divorce had been made public, he’d been openly flirting with me. It had been picked up by my colleagues too, they thought it was amusing because I was known to be like a robot. I didn’t show much emotion at work.

I never quite cared about what others believed about me.

I was just very functional, and few Alphas had ever been capable of provoking a response from me.

But Mika had.

And it’d made me want to do a lot for him.

Except cheating. That’s one thing I won’t allow myself to do, not even for love.

During the year, I’ve found myself to have fallen in love with the driver as he kept flirting with me, even taking me out to a couple nice restaurants and on evening walks. During this time, Mika stayed a pure gentleman.

There weren’t many men you could expect to keep behaving like that, not as an Omega. Lots of them would lose it in the end because the sweet scent would push them over the edge.

But not Mika.

He really made an effort to charm me and didn’t keep it a secret that he had one-nightstands while trying to woo me. But I knew from his experience with his ex, that he would be faithful once we got into a relationship and we became boyfriends.

I did finally say yes to his proposition. I became his boyfriend before Belgium.

The party at McLaren was in full swing, but I decided to leave a bit early.

I wanted to surprise Mika when he got back from this party. I’d been waiting for him to win. I went to Mika’s hotel bedroom, where I replaced my overalls with a lot less fabric.

I’d bought fire engine red Omega lingerie, the lace and sheer bodice covering me from my armpits down and showing off every single line on my body. My own penis was confined by the fabric, but there was a slit in the fabric between my legs that made sure a large Alpha cock could enter me.

I haven’t had proper sex with Mika. He has fingered me before, just as I have jerked him off.

This is how I even knew he’d be large, and I’ve been preparing myself for just this occasion.

Tonight, I’m properly going to scent Mika and mark him mine.

The thigh high red sheer stockings completed it, and I stood in front of the mirror for a bit trying to get my hair look tousled. I wanted to look sexier.

I was on the pill, and there were a couple condoms in the drawer that were of the strongest rubber. I didn’t want to fall pregnant the first time we had sex; I’d rather _plan_ a baby.

I waited on the bed, trying to find the most comfortable position with this clothing on.

* * *

I’d been waiting for a pretty long time when Mika came into the room.

He almost dropped his trophy when he laid his eyes on me, but his mouth did drop.

“Hello gorgeous.” I purred.

I saw Mika’s eyes darken with lust as he took in my appearance while putting his winner’s trophy away. I smelled that in response to me lying here like this, he was emitting pheromones.

It was his Alpha brain letting my Omega brain know that he was a virile specimen, that he could provide for me, satisfy me, breed me.

“This is quite a surprise.” my race winner said, stalking closer like a predator would do to a prey.

I rolled on my back. “This is just for you.”

“I should hope so.” I could barely see his ice blue irises, but the darkness in his eyes was a huge turn on to me. My much smaller Omega dick was growing hard and my hole was starting to produce slick.

Mika’s nostrils flared as he smelled my arousal. Now he was just inches from the matrass.

I slowly spread my legs, showing him where to go. “I need you to undress yourself.”

Mika quicky got rid of his clothes before leaping on the bed and pinning me down.

I saw that his cock was already hard, and I had to bite my lip in order not to just offer myself to him.

“You’re fucking beautiful.” my boyfriend said before putting his nose in my neck. “You make me want to fuck you silly in this outfit.”

I exposed my neck a bit to him. “I did put it on for you. Why don’t you make use of it?”

One of his hands slid down, and soon a finger slid inside.

I moaned. It felt good inside of me.

I have fingered myself before, gotten myself off to a fantasy. But it was different with a partner.

“Do you even know how much I want you right now?”

“I can take a guess.” I replied.

Mika’s hard cock was pressing against my hip, and I wanted him in me.

I pulled him closer. I could not wait for him to take me.


	8. Erja Honkanen - January 1998

Every year after new year, I went to my favourite hairdresser in Helsinki to get a new and better haircut.

Especially this year, I wanted to go wild. It was good to be single again.

Häkkinen had been an easy prey for me. He was a young and naïve racing driver when we met and was dreaming of having children one day. I got the impression he’d have them sooner rather than later.

It was easy to pretend I wanted children too, even if I had no intention of ever bearing a kid.

He’d been my ticket to even richer and more successful men.

Those drivers who’d ignored me didn’t know what they were missing!

I was sitting underneath a hairdryer after I decided I wanted a slight red glow over my black hair, reading one of Finland’s largest gossip magazines, when I heard the bell above the entrance door ring.

I looked up into the mirror, and I saw my ex.

_With a pretty blonde on his arm._

My stomach crunched slightly.

Clearly Häkkinen hadn’t sat still and found himself an _Omega_.

I snorted. _‘Of course. Those bitches are baby machines anyway.’_

To be honest, I could picture my ex turning into a breeder. He’d keep siring babies until his Omega’s womb turned barren after carrying so much. He’d probably have at least 10 kids.

In the mirror in front of me, I couldn’t properly see my ex’s new partner, but he looked familiar.

My eyes followed the Omega, who sat in a chair next to my ex and talked with him as one of the other hairdressers working in the salon went to cut my ex’s hair.

I could understand their conversation, as it was in English.

I snorted at it.

A non-Finnish Omega wouldn’t know what a true Alpha was.

The blonde wasn’t pregnant yet, but it certainly would within the next couple months. And then it would be kept as my ex’s baby machine, just there to pop out babies.

I sank in my thoughts, thinking about where I’d seen that person before as one of the hairdressers went to remove my foils.

Then… I remembered. He’d been working in the Merc garage.

I knew I’d seen that bitch before.

No doubt that it had put its claws in my ex the second he threw me out after our argument, pretending to care about his feelings and promising him a uterus to plant his seed. But then secretly going after his money instead, turning into a leeching trophy wife.

“How do you want your hair this time around, mister Häkkinen?” the hairdresser asked.

“Longer on the left than on the right, please. I still want to look a bit younger than I actually am.”

I scrunched my nose at that.

If I’d still been his wife, I’d have said he should act and dress his age.

But he probably wanted to impress the Omega by his side by appearing more youthful.

I do wonder how long that Omega is going to stay by his side once there’s a baby.

* * *

As Fate would have it, Häkkinen and his Omega went to dinner at the same place I was dining with JJ.

I had found out that JJ was much more an Alpha to my taste.

I might have preferred David Coulthard, my ex’s teammate, but I had been unable to seduce him. He was one of those men who truly believed in monogamy.

It was a shame; he would’ve made a great Alpha.

Clearly, my ex was wooing the Omega.

Häkkinen had always loved the grand romantic gestures, buying loads of flowers and gifts. And it was clear he was doing all that again with the young naïve blonde that was on the other side of the table.

The Omega looked very young, impressionable. It was probable that he was in his early to mid-twenties.

Of course, my ex would go for a young Omega… more time to sire children and have a lot of brats.

I turned back to JJ.


	9. Ron Dennis - 1998 Australian Grand Prix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ron Dennis's POV: (T-rated)

I could see that Mika was a lot happier now.

His relationship with mister Schumacher plus his first win last year had made him thirsty for more wins as well as the Championship trophy.

At first, I had frowned upon his relationship with Schumacher.

The young man was an influential figure at the Mercedes factory, and if anything went wrong in their relationship it could have an impact on the collaboration between my McLaren team and our Mercedes engine suppliers.

They do, however, have a good influence on each other.

When inside the garage, they were both strictly professional towards each other without a hint of their personal life. But they did publicly make out in the McLaren trailer park.

They also kissed after Mika took pole position on the Saturday.

But it was normal to kiss one’s lover once such a session was done. David had done it too with Heidi.

On the morning before the race, I saw them eat breakfast together and curl up on the couch in the main hospitality of the McLaren part of the trailer park.

They really looked like a pair in love.

I hadn’t seen Mika do it with his ex-wife, and Schumacher wasn’t known to have a cuddly personality.

But together they seemed to be totally different people.

And such things were nice to see, especially if their professional lives got better because of what was going on in their personal life.

Schumacher had made Mika taste more of that winner’s champagne, and I have the feeling that my driver is being rewarded with sex… not that it matters, of course. It’s a good thing, I think.

* * *

I was incredibly nervous.

My foot was nervous! I just couldn’t stop tapping it at the pit wall.

Mika was in the lead, David about a second behind him.

Alesi, who’d been able to keep up in 3rd spot, had an engine failure on lap 5.

No one else in the field had been able to keep up with the trio, and my drivers basically had a clean run. At this moment, I was just hoping that nothing would go wrong and that there wouldn’t be a crash with a backmarker or a mechanical problem.

I looked into the garage, and I was somewhat at ease when I saw the pit crew just sitting there and the engineers talking calmly.

It didn’t look like there was any acute problem or even a consistent problem.

And still there were 22 laps to go.

I truly hoped that the team had designed a good and consistent car and that Mercedes had provided us a powerful engine.

Schumacher had tried to assure me that that was the case and that it was a very reliable engine.

But I couldn’t help but worry.

Some teams always did great at testing. But once racing went underway, they were nowhere to be found. Same thing could happen with the engines. Giving consistent power and a tough nut to crack in the factory but breaking down on the circuit.

I didn’t want that to happen today.

I’d hoped that last year would be our season after David’s Melbourne win and his eventual 3rd spot in the driver’s championship after Alesi’s disqualification for trying to crash with Villeneuve.

Dang, that was a very controversial moment in the history of this sport.

* * *

It was only once both my drivers crossed that finish line, having lapped the entire field including Frentzen in 3rd spot, that I felt relieved. Both cars had made it, they’d survived the 1st race, and come in 1st and 2nd.

Mika had finished in 1st, just 0.706 seconds in front of David.

And it was good to see both my boys celebrate on that podium with Frentzen in the background.

At the garage party, I saw that Mika couldn’t keep his hands off of his new partner.

Not that Schumacher minded, he very much seemed to like the attention he was being given.

I knew it was normal for Omegas to react to Alphas when those Alphas showed interest. It was the biological response in order to find the most suitable partner. Though I didn’t quite know if Schumacher’s reactions were because of his biology, or because he too was interested in something Mika could give.

I’d rather not think about it though.

I don’t need to know what my drivers are doing behind that bedroom door. For all I care, Mika’s taking dildos up his ass pretending to be an Omega.

It doesn’t matter.

He’s happy in his new relationship.

And so far, it looks very healthy.

I sincerely hope it works out for both of them, or I really don’t know what I’m going to do.


	10. David Coulthard - 1998 Monaco Grand Prix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> David's POV

My teammate has had an incredible run.

Three wins, one 2nd place and one retirement.

It was good enough to be 7 points ahead of me, and I truly want to catch up.

We both had a car now that could lap the entire field except for maybe Alesi, as he was the better one of the Ferrari drivers and he seemed just as strong as last year when he was fighting against Villeneuve.

I just hope he’s learned from his disqualification and won’t do that shit again.

It was bad enough back in 1994 with Damon Hill, but to try and repeat it 3 years later… it was shady.

After qualifying, I had to look over the data where the fuck Mika got that 0.339 seconds from. Though maybe I should look at that another time and focus on the race now.

My teammate however, was just relaxing on the hospitality couch with his arms wrapped around Michael, who looked pretty comfortable leaning against Mika’s chest.

Ever since he’s been with our engine supplier’s Chief Mechanic, he’s been going a lot faster.

And it’s got the guys on my side of the garage thinking that Mika is abusing his relationship with Michael to get a better engine and go faster with it, cheating me out of my chances to fight for this championship against him and Alesi. They had also believed the rumours of Mika cheating on his wife before it came out he’d divorced.

They wanted me to feel like I could not work with him because of all that.

But I like Mika, he’s a good friend and someone I really can work with.

I’d really want this stuff to just blow over.

* * *

The race… wasn’t what I wanted.

Not that my DNF was my fault, since it was an engine that failed.

Michael told me that some of the pipes had burst during the race that resulted in my DNF.

And this is just what can happen when you do a sport that’s really involved with machines. Just one little thing can cost you a lot of points.

Mika on the other hand, won the race while our main competitor Alesi almost took himself out of the running and left Monaco without any points.

It was sort of a karma moment for that guy.

Mika once more basked in glory of winning a race and bringing home those essential points for the team.

I knew he’d rather be in private with Michael, celebrating intimately.

I’m certainly not shy about my conquests, I like women in all shapes and sizes, and I’ve been with an Omega or two during my junior race career. I know how intoxicating their pheromones can be and how they can drive us Alphas wild with want.

I also knew Mika would treat his partners just right. He subtly made known what he wanted and let the object of his affection decide if they wanted it too.

Michael was in pretty good hands.


End file.
